paragangiafandomcom-20200214-history
Journey to D'zeron Section 2: The job offer
Chapter 8 Matthias brings Jason the Job offer message for almost two weeks, the semester proceeds smoothly…Jason lectures, Matthias answers questions. Jason at first is pleased that his performance has gone well, but after awhile he settles into the routine and starts feeling discontent. He’s increasingly bored of teaching intro to retrotech, having taught it several times before he’s pretty much mastered it. It’s no challenge. Matthias’s recording is an interesting twist, but not that interesting. Matthias diligently insulating him from the students is ambivalently appreciated, making the lecture less stressful. less stressful also meant more boring. Life is a balance between discomfort and boredom, he decided, and began to wish there were something more. In terms of Retrotechnology, We make life better, easier, until there is little challenge and little discomfort. Then we are bored. On the other hand, having to deal with Matthias was almost as bothersome as students. Jason was impressed with Matthias’s thoughtfulness. Matthias always said just the right things. Matthias’s admiration was sincere, personal, not just the celebrity of illusion. It made Jason feel violated, but also made him feel loved. Confused, he wants to avoid Matthias, yet he always enjoyed seeing him, and sometimes used Jonathan as an excuse to seek him out. After class on Friday morning it’s unseasonably warm for early February. Jason picked up his guitar, and sat out on the tower roof reminiscing about his field studies. He wanted to go home to Florida, where the weather was warm, to get away for Kansas and winter and the routine of class. He could stay in the cottage there for the weekend. He would leave the office by crawling down the rough stone sides of the building. He did this fairly often in the summer, even though it's technically not allowed. No one ever questioned his right to do it because he's such a celebrity and thus such an asset to the department. Then, Matthias comes to the office to report on the question and answer period. "i thought I might find you out here. It's such a nice day." Jason nodded silently, waiting. "the question and answer period was uneventful, but...." Matthias fell silent. Jason turned to look at him and he still didn't go on. "But what?" "Well..." it was unlike Matthias to delay saying anything. he usally jsut threw everything out there efficianty and quickly. that was probably what jason liked most "Matthias!" Jason hissed his name, clearly annoyed. "Okay, okay, it's just..." Matthias paused and Jason glared "Pershington asked me to give you this message." "what? What message?" "That you got a call while we were in class. A Job offer. An invitation to serve as a negotiator for Paragangia." Jason laughed slightly, shrugged, and turned back to his guitar. "Okay. Thanks Matthias." "Um, Jason? I know that's a really good offer, but...I really hope you don't leave." of this might be from Matthias’s point of view, to show his sincere concern for Jason, and at the same time his desire to keep Jason close for his own personal ambitions. Jason laughed and put down the guitar, turning to face Matthias. "You're worried I might take a job with Paragangia Matthias.? Thought you knew me better than that." "Well" Matthias still looked uncomfortable "Pershington said to tell you he told them you would return the call at your earliest convenience." "That's stupid.He should have just told them no himself. Just tell him to call them back and tell them I'm not interested." "Well" more reluctance, "I did suggest that. He said they insisted on talking to you personally." will consider returning the call or not, or asking Matthias to do it for him [express his feelings about Paragangia here, to Matthias. There might be some discussion here of Matthias’s intention to get him to teach him to dream. He also considers having Jonathan handle it for him, or possibly Pershington, who took the call in the first place.] Jason laughed. “Paragangia? Right. Tell Pershington to tell them no. Or how ‘bout you call back for me, Matthias? As my assistant hired to deal with people I don’t want to deal with. I bet you’d love to talk to someone from Paragangia. Maybe they’ll would offer the job to you instead. You’ve been a great Negotiator for me, I’ll give you a good reference” Matthias grinned “Wow, thanks Jason.” Jason breathed a sigh of relief supposing the matter was settled “I’m glad you think so highly of me, as a negotiator, since as you know I AM a pre-negotiation student, so you good referance coud be very helpful at some point. and I appreciate the offer, because you’re right. I’d love to talk to Paragangia. But I don't want to become a negotiator for Paragangia. I like the job I have now, and, as you say, I’m great at it. I think you need to call them back yourself, though and so does Pershington. and technically I actually work for him.. For what it’s worth, though, I really hope you don’t go.” His huge brown eyes fixed on Jason’s pleading like a lost puppy. "Because I want to learn to dream. I’ll tell Pershington I gave you the Message.” And Matthias was gone before he finished speaking. Alone on the roof again, Jason laughed and shook his head. “Paragangia” he said aloud to himself “now that would really be some pain to overcome my boredom.” would have talked earlier— him and Jonathan—about pain overcoming boredom Then he fell silent….. Sentran healed my grandfather to convince my mother to do the mural. maybe … I could learn about Paragangian healing, and find someone who could help Jonathan,. Chapter 9 Jonathan learns of offer Jason learns of Alex Jonathan was bad again that evening. Jason took off his shirt and lay down to dream with him without even asking first. That night, Jonathan will encourage him to get to know Matthias, and to help him learn to dream. Jason will say “I’m not ready to commit to mentoring relationships. Actually, I’m considering going on another field study.” “ Where would you want to go?” “I’m not sure, ''I got a job offer today, and it got me thinking.' I’m bored with teaching the same class over and over. I want to learn something new. I don’t have to go on doing this forever, Dad. Just because I’m successful at something doesn’t mean I should spend my whole life on it, right?”'' '“The department would be pretty bad off with both of us gone, Jase. You should at least train your replacement before you leave. I thought I was doing that. Maybe I was wrong. 'But I don’t really ''like teaching, Dad. Not like you do. And I don’t feel right about dreaming with someone I don’t know.'' '''You dreamed with me the first day I met you Jase, ''Jason grinned. “Yeah, I had no idea what I was getting into. You took advantage of my childish innocence just as my mother feared. '' “ you’ve known Matth a few weeks now. I know how much you like him. “you mean ''you like Matthias, so i should have no reason not to.”'' '“Whatever. But you can’t spend your whole life just doing one field study after another,” 'Why not? That’s what I’m good at. 'What kind of life would that be, Jase? One of these days you’ll find a wife, and settle down and have a family, and then you won’t be able to go running around the Galexy doing field studies all the time. 'all the more reason to do it now, Dad. I’m nowhere near ready to start a family. I have a family. You’re my family. I guess that’s the main reason I’m not going. I don’t want to leave you. ' “Maybe you should consider the job offer. Maybe we could go with you. There’s really nothing to keep us here I guess, and you always hated winter.” “Not as much as I’ve always hated Paragangia.” “Paragangia?” Jonathan sat up, smiling as if just the mention of this healed him a little bit. Jason laughed up at him. “Yeah, Dad, Paragangia. Can you imagine, --“Jason Scott-Harris, Retro-technologist and Negotiator for Paragangia." Pershington sent Matthias up to tell me. What were they thinking?” “Was it Alex?” Jonathan asked, with disconcerting enthusiasm “It was Paragangia. Pershington took the call. Who’s Alex?” “Will you return the call?” Jonathan asked. “Of course not,” Jason laughed, “Paragangia. What point would there be?” Jonathan grinned and tried to tackle Jason the way he always did in the dream plane. Taken by surprise, Jason screamed as he did in dream, then laughed and helped Jonathan painfully sit back up. “Step out of your comfort zone sometimes Jase.” Jonathan said, with alarming sincerity. “Was it Alex?” “You want ''me to work for Paragangia? leave3 you behind so i can Go off to some strange planet, or HomeStation, or just Earth Station Mexico? What would you do without me?” “I’d hurt all the time, and eventually die like I’m gonna do anyhow Jase. “Don’t say that, Dad. I’m not gonna leave you, and ''you are not going to die!” Jason flopped down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Jonathan wiped a tear from Jason’s cheek, tenderly. “Everybody dies Jase” “Who’s Alex?” “The Center of Paragangia.” “No” There was obviously more to it. “Who was ''Alex for you, Dad?” “A childhood friend.” “You never mention him.” Long pause. “I haven’t thought about Alex for ….a very long time.” replied Jonathan, his voice full of sadness. Whoever he was, this Alex must have been important. And Paragangian. Maybe he could help. “Ok Dad. You show me Alex, and I’ll ask Pershington about the call on Monday, okay? I’ll find out exactly who called, and I’ll share every bit of it with you. Maybe it was Alex. Maybe if it was I’ll call him back for you and see how he’s doing now, but I’m not going to work for Paragangia, not even for Alex. And, please don’t tell Mom about this, okay?” “Most Paragangian Negotiators don’t work directly in Paragangia, Jase. They represent Paragangia in other places. If it was Earth Station Mexico, we could live in the village the villagewe could stay with Marisol. But more likely, he might want you on planet Mexico, or HomeWorld. You’re more qualified there than anyone and you have a foot in the door. That’s probably what he wants. We could go there together, too. We have friends in all those places. No more winter, and you wouldn’t be bored. Great place to raise a family.” “Why the sudden interest in my future family?” “You’re almost twenty-one, Jase. If you’re too shy to even share dreams with Matth, you’ve got to have lots of kids to pass your dream skills on to. Might as well get started. Call Theo now and find out what that job offer was. Jonathan hands the phone to Jason. Jason sets it down on the nightstand. “Nope. Monday, or not at all. First you have to show me who Alex was.” x Dream shared memories about Alexandreil, when he was born, and when he became dreambound a s a tiny child, in which Jonathan helps him heal gives him hope, protects him from the demands of his father. Perhaps in which he expresses the wish not to become center, and Jonathan reassures him that he’ll be there to protect him. Jason gets the idea from this that if he learns more about Alexandreil that he can heal Jonathan, and notices he feels better when he is sharing about Alexandreil. [ this also raises Questions about why Alex became Center and why Jonathan is no longer there to protect him. –those should be dealt with in a later chapter, after Jason has time to ponder questions] Chapter 10 placeholder for shared memories of ALex Jonathan shows Jason his childhood freind Alex in a dream. [what scene would he remeber due to Jason mentioning the job offer, since his memories of paragangia can only be accessed as Jason needs them? Jonathan would be greatful for jason asking and causing his memories to return. He knows how the memory blocks work, and why Sen'tran put them in his memory. Gloria would be afraid for her son, and ambivalant Jonathan might have some precognition about Desmond's return. Sen'tran might know Desmond will return, or isn't dead. 11 Jason tells GLoria Jason left Jonathan sleeping, as he Always did, and came into the kitchen. He was excited about something, and that made her edgy. ‘Hey Mom, I wasn’t intending to tell you this cause I didn’t want to get you stated hassling me about needing to learn more about Paragangia, but I told Jonathan and he shared some memories with me about Alex. It was almost as if he had totally forgotten and something I said brought it back to his memory,... ''Something you said brought it back to memory. if only you knew how true that was. IF only you could never know. thought GLoria ....''and he seems so much better now because of it. So I want to tell you, too. I got a job offer from Paragangia today.” ‘A job offer?” ''one which made some of Jonathan’s blocked memories return? ''Her heart pounded as memories of dark time long forgotten flooded into her own mind. Loss. Terror. Destiny which had been carefully put out of her mind until now. Maybe with help from Sen’tran, she wasn’t sure. her heart pounded. ''insert here returning memories of fleeing Paragangia, Sen’tran altering her memories, Jason’s birth and what Sen’tran did at his birth to protect Jason, etc. Harris holding newborn jason. WHy are these memories given back now? she is aprehensive. Bewildered, Jason’s joy faded to confusion. His spirit deflated as he slumped onto a stool across from her instead of climbing up to sit on the counter near where she was working. “You always want me to learn about Paragangia.” Jason wanted to protect Jonathan more than anything. GLoria wanted to Protect Jason more. So did Jonathan. Usually. “I want you to understand them, Jason. To love them as I do. I want you not to be afraid of them. I wanted you to study them as an anthropologist, not to join them.” Jason smiled slightly “Don’t worry Mom. I’m not going. But Dad was really excited when I told him they were trying to contact me. He thinks it might be his childhood friend Alex, Cause I guess Alex grew up to become some big shot Paragangian leader, even though he wasn’t the leadership type. So tomorrow I’m going to return the message for him. I can find out who it was, and see if they have any news about his freind. Just thinking about Alex, sharing those memories, made him feel much better. I haven’t seen him so happy in years. Funny he never mentioned this guy before.” Sen’tran blocked memories when Jonathan was exiled that he would only be able to access access when someone--especially Jason-- ask directly. Jason had recovered some of these happy memories, which would sustain Jonathan for a time. Gloria was happy for Jonathan, for this healing, but not for what she knew it would lead them towards. Not for her own share of returning memories. “Alex?” Gloria repeated the name, puzzled.”I don’t know of anyone named Alex.” “Dad shared memories from their childhood together on Earth Station Mexico.” “You mean Alexandreil. He’s Center of the Paragangian Empire. Nobody ever calls him Alex.” A cold silent Paragangian, his tall thin body fragile and tenative, his eyes haunted and lonely. She had seen him at community rituals while she was painting the mural, Even then Jonathan was always seeking news of him, missing him, lonely for the lack of him. Darcy brought news along with his insults, and brought Alexandreil’s newborn son, Leon to meet her once, when she was apprehensive about her pregnancy. This part of Jonathan’s life he never shared, and gloria had respected his privacy. But apparently he had shared it with Jason. Memories of that time filled her mind, Longing for Desmond engulfed her. She stared at Jason, struggling to keep her composure. might be a later chapter in which she is happy to have her memories of Desmond back, she would discuss this with Taz in the Matthias and Taz book---OR all this POV gloria stuff might better be moved to that concurrant book, jsut like ALlissa pov things moved to book two of the trillogy “Sorry.” said Jason, mistaking her sorrow for offense “I didn’t mean any disrespect to your people. Dad called him Alex. You know he would. Nobody gets a full name with Jonathan Landon. Alexandreil wasn’t the Center of Paragangia then, he was a scared little kid.” Memories of her son and his father, his conception his birth, his childhood flooded into her mind. Jason Scott-Harris, the Son of Paragan, the only living descendant. ''---Center of Paragangia.-- Desmond was the center of Paragangia. forgo tten memories came back to her, bittersweet. She hadn’t realized he was Paragon until after she conceived his child and by so doing married him. He was gone forever now,, because he was Center of Paragangia. Alexandreil had been terrified to take his place. But for Jonathan, he took it until someone else was able to.Because Jonathan Jonathan was strong enough to endure 21 years of exile sickness, and Alexandreil surely wasn’t. ''Jason, Desmond’s child, all that I was allowed to keep of my beloved husband-- whatever job you image Alexandriel is offering, all he really wants is to make you the Center of Paragangia, to free himself of that burden, and bring Jonathan out of exile. '' ''Gloria remembered promises she had made to Sen’tran. ---not to tell Jason, and to let him choose for himself--- But maternal instinct spoke louder than promises sometimes. “Don’t call him back. Paragangia isn’t good for you, Jason. Please.” “Why not, Glor?” Jonathan interrupted, standing in the doorway “He’s almost 21.We can’t protect him forever. You always knew that.” All the feelings in her congealed into a sudden empty calm.'' No I didn’t Jonathan. Sen’tran let me forget. but your right. I knew. I just didn’t remember that I knew. I always knew.'' Numb and cold She turned to face her son, the son of Desmond Harris, the Heir of Paragangia. “You’re right, Jason. He does seem to be feeling better.” Setting her sorry aside, Gloria hugged Jonathan gently and affectionately “It’s great to see you up.” Then she whispered warningly “We’ll talk later. Be careful what you say.” 11X notes on Alex and memory blocks reason Alex is contacting him at that time has to do with turning 21. He needs Jason to be old enough to take over the Empire without legal problems from his American citizenship and minority, or Jonathan and Gloria. It might also have to do with the ban against Paragangians on D’zeron being lifted Jonathan will reminisce about his childhood with Alex, and maybe even mention that Alex went to D’zeron with him, visited the city briefly and explored regions of the continent Jonathan himself never had a chance to visit . this will be shared after JOnathan knows that Jason is going to D’zeron. anything which had to do with Paragangian dreaming with Alex or Sen’tran would be blocked from his memory to some degree, because as an exile he would not be trusted not to tell people about Paragangian dream culture, which is sacred and not shared with the outside world. thus the parts he would remember of his relationships would be the parts which happened in waking. Jason learns of the culture, because of his previous writings, he would be under pressure to write a book about Paragangian culture, from an inside perspective, and would refuse, at first, but would then later write one which would still with hold all the sacred secrets but give the people of earth a more sympathetic view of Paragangia. '' ''[how much would Jason know about Alex from the D’zeron journey?—probably only that Alex did not spend much time in D’zeron. Perhaps once it was decided that Jonathan would marry a D’zeron woman, it was decided that Alex would not visit the village again. Since Jonathan would not have been involved in Alex’s wanderings he would not feel any need to share what he knew of it with Jason. Would knowing Alex had been there make Jason anxious to get to know Alex, the only person he would meet besides Jonathan who had been there? Alex would be very reluctant to talk about his visit to D’zeron, and would avoid talking about it [he’s very anti-social and shy, anyhow. Alex would have visited D’zeron only briefly. Mostly he would have stayed o the Marrion Jay, or explored other parts of the planet while Jonathan was involved with the village. would have little or no memory of his time in Paragangia after D’zeron?Alex’s memories of D’zron are not happy ones-- what would Jason know about Desmond and what would Jonathan remember?...what Jason knows would come from Gloria. Jonathan would know that Sen’tran has erased his memories, and would rely on what Gloria told him of the time. Jason would know about Desmond building the station and commissioning the mural, but not about his role as Center or his geneology as Paragan '' Jason will then get the idea that this job might be his ticket to D’zeron, and a way to help heal Jonathan, thinks Alex will want to help his old friend because Jonathan helped him as a child and want to call, even though he hates and avoids Paragangia. '' Chapter 12 rough draft first convo with Alexandreil Jason found THeodeas Persiongton in his office Monday morning. “Dr Persington, Matthias told me Friday that you had a message for me from Paragangia, but he didn’t bring me the contact card. Persiongton looked up from his desk and adjusted his glasses, as if returning from a great distance. ‘jason.” he seemed to be focusing his thoughts trying to remember who Jason was and what he was inquiring about. He remembered suddenly, and spring to life riseing from his chair. He unlocked his desk draw out the card, looked at it and hesitated before handing it to Jason. “Here it is My boy, but I wanted to talk with you first, before you make a descision on this offer. I have a feeling that you might not be coming back if you choose this path, and though I wiish you all success and happiness, I want you also to understand how tragic your departure would be for this department. If you could at least take this into account and perhaps find it in your heart to keep in touch, and allow us to share in your journey? “ Jason laughed. “don’t be silly Dr Pershing ton. I’m not going anywhere. I jsut promised Jonathan I would return the message to find out who it is and see if I can get him news of an old freind there. Persington looked at him searchingly, with such intensity that he stood silent and fidgeted for what seemed like a long time. “you think you will refuse, and you don’t even know what the offer is? AH yess, I supose I didn’t tell Matthias because I didn’t want him to worry.” “he worried anyhow. you could ahve told him. what’s the offer?” Persington SHruged, Held out the card and pointed to the description. Jason read it aloud “Alexandreil Teppin of center of Paragangia request to speak with Dr. Jason Scott-Harris about a position as Negotiator for D’zeron, in light of his uneque qualifications for this position.” Jason looked up at the old man in stunned silence, “that’s right Jason. Negotiator to D’zeron. not suprizing really, you know THe ban was lifted a few years ago and it’s time for Paragangia to seek to reestablish freindly relations there. Nobody could be more qualified than you. Can you really say no to D”zeron, Jason?” “sure.” his voice replied with a palpable tone of defiance. “this return message is just going to be a polite refusal for the sake of gathering news from Jonathans old freind” but his pounding heart said otherwise. He took the card from Persington. He will return message, using the same tech GLoria used to contact Paragangia, and speak to Darcy, who will give his full Paragangian name and stay very businesslike in this callbut speak in a beautiful warm seductive male voice. Jason will find him comforting and in next weeks contact will try to prolong the conversation slightly. . Darcy informs him that Alexandreil is requesting templink communication, which can be accomplished through the aircar which was given to Jason’s mother when she painted the mural for paragangia. this way ALexandreil could speak directly to Jason’s mind via the Paragangian community mind. Jason expresses his aversion to technology and refusal to participate even for a moment in the community mind. Darcy tries to remind him that Alexandreil is an important person and to refuse this form of communication is highly disrespectful. he explains his position as a negotiator, and as he does so Jason thinks about the job offer in light tf that. how he would have to fairlepresent the needs of both Paragangia and D’zeron. Jason convinces Darcy that he will not link, and Darcy suggests that Darcy could link with Jason and convey ALexandreil’s thoughts. Remembering Jonathan, and the reason for the return call, Jason insists first on a videolink call, and then conceded to a basic voice message such as he is having with Darcy. Darcy appologizes for ALexandreil being unaccustomed to direct speach. there was a long pause, and then a soft, tenative voice. “I am Alexandreil Teppin. DO you accept my offer to negotiate between Paragangia and D:zeron? “ “No. I do not accept your offer.” “wait” replied ALexandreil, he paused “please, Jason....” and then a long silence followed. the stress of Alexandreils voice increast when he spoke again...“THis project is of great importance. Please reveiw the details of the offer? I will have my Negotiator convery to you the details so you can reveiw it at your leisure, and consult with your.....advisors?” He sounded like a paniced child repeating scripted answers, and Jason was quite certain that the other guy was telling him what to say. ALexandreils discomfort made jason very uneasy, and he suddenly felt tears rising and wanted nothing more than jsut to end the conversation and retire to his office tower. He thought of Jonathan, of the dreams about ALex and How Jonathan had struggled to keep him alive as a child. this was important to Jonathan, and Jason had promised. he had to try. I’m contacting you on behalf of Jonathan Landon, my father, “ he blurted “ he misses you, he wants to know how you are doing.” there was a long pause, and ALexandriels voice returned as a choked whisper. “JOnathan knows how I’m doing. nothing has changed. I cannot tell you more. Please consider my offer.” jason wasn’t sure why, but this disconcerting conversation suddenly made him feel elated. He thought it would cheer Jonathan quite a it to hear his old friend’s voice, and he also wanted very much at this point to end ALexandreils discomfort. “I would be happy to reveiw any information you send and speak to you again when I am more informed, a week from today. agreed? Darcy andswered “agreed. I will send you the information, and then you may speak to ALexandreil again. I will see that he is more prepared next time. I apologize for not forseeing this communication barrier. jason noticed the comforting warmth of the negotiators voice. “thank you sir, you ahve been quite helpful. I look forward to speaking with you again next week. Jason sat in the booth and stared at the reprinted message card, which said he had an appointment to speak with Alexandreil Teppin the next Monday. He would read the papers, and recoment someone else for the position, and try to get more memories of Alexandreil to share with JOnathan. Jason comes out of the ANthropology office messaging booth Matthias is waiting for him. there will be a conversation between them based on the fact that Matthias assumes Jason is going because Persington has told him about the offer, and maybe even asked Matthias if he is willing to teach Jason’s class by video next semester. Chapter 13 place holder Matthias react to jasons first call to Alexandreil Chapter 14 placeholder Jason reads about the project, talks to parents and coworkers Chapter 15 placeholder dreamshare with Jonathan of convo with Alex Jason tells JOnathan, shares with Jonathan in dream. about his conversation with Alexandreil Jonathan shares more memories which he gets back at that time. ALso shares with Jason how scared GLoria is about this.does not tell Jason to go, tells him to consider it carefully and decide for himself. [jason might also talk to Aunt Rae about the job offer, and she tells him to pray about it. in desperation, he does pray about it, even though he beleives it is a ritual and there is no real power behind it. just a way to organize his thoughts. the term and concept of unkind Destiny would come up here certainly. Chapter 16 none in computer file?check older versions Chapter 17 second call to Alex Jason returns ALexandreil’s call the next week feeling very ambivalant. His mother clearly does not want him to go, but on the other hand has shared many memories from her time in Paragangia, sharing about her father, and how he died while she was away, how Sen’tran had healed him slightly before she left, jsut enough to make him comfortable, and how she came to understadn in the end that that was exactly what Jamie wanted. SHe feel Jason also should come to understnad that this is what JOnathan wanted. but even as she is telling him this, she begs him not to go and expresses fears and concerns about him. he would try to get Alexandreil to talk about more personal things by talking about Jonathan, in order to have more to share with Jonathan, to make him feel better. [Alexandreil would be very uncomfortable with this line of discussing and come across rude and cold and stricktly business. he’s very unused to speaking in person [I mean, not on link Alexandreil would figure out that helping Jonathan is what would motivate Jason, and he also wants to help. Jason would ask him to visit Jonathan, alexandreil would counter he can’t ever leave the station. But If Jason did the job at hand, Alex will say, Jason would be able to bring Jonathan news of his son on D’zeron which should cheer him as much as news of Alexandreil. ALex Suggests that maybe he could help JOnathan, Maybe he could bring the son back to visit Jonathan hopes Jason will bring Lenn back Then Jason would really realize the job offer was D’zeron, and the brother he always wanted to meet lives there, and he’s been dreaming, littterally of going there all his life, even before he met Jonathan, he’s always felt it was his destiny, but never thought it was possible. would be sure that he should go, this is the confirmation of the spirit Rae spoke of, but still would be afraid to go because he is afraid Jonathan will die while he is away. D’zeron would be a very long journey. He would express this fear, He might mention he considers asking for Paragangian medical technology to heal Jonathan, But fears jonathan would refuse help.. ALex would agree with absolute certainty that there is no way to convince JOnathan to receive Paragangian MEdical care at this time, bue HE feels it might be possible after the project is complete. Jonathan would have to refuse because of his retrotech beliefs since he is exiled hes not legally able to receive that help. Alexandreil would know this, but wouldn’t tell Jason and Jason doesn’t know Alexandreil might assure him in some way that Jonathan would not die, that he could not offer to heal Jonathan’s “exile sickness” but he could make sure Jonathan would not die before Jason got back from D’zeron. Jason would not believe this offer. Alex would perhaps offer to send Sen’tran to check on Jonathan. won’t happen, so if he makes the offer I need to find a way for them to cancil it Jonathan would agree with Alexandreil, would trust that they would keep him alive, especially when he knows that Sen’tran is involved. He trusts Sen’tran, Sen’tran is his mother. when Jason talks to Harris about how Paragangians die, he might remember this conversation and wonder if it is true. He might even talk to Harris about it. and they would talk about Jonathan still being alive even though he was exiled. at the end of this conversation Jason hadecided to go, or knows he will go, but still doesn’t want to. He tells ALexandreil NO but tells him He’ll call back if he changed his mind. Darcy fully understands and tells Jason they will hear from him soon, and will procceed with all the neccessary arrangements. Jason does not protest. Chapter 18 Jason agrees to go placeholder Jason finally decides to go at the end of the semester, XXXXXXXXX Scene two Jason would go home and talk with his parents about this offer, eventually Jason would agree to go, but the whole thing would be very ambivalent and he would be very worried about Jonathan the whole time, this would make talking to him about Desmond even harder and add drama to the decision to go to D’zeron. Jason returns his call, and agrees to began his journey at then end of the semester. ***need details of what the communications tech might be in America, and how Jason would use some sort of lower level of technology, which would annoy Alexandreil and entertain Jonathan and Matthias, and Jason’s student, all of whom Jason would enjoy sharing his adventure with. might agree to post on the equvalant of online some sort of log of his journey as he traveled. or he might refuse because he didn’t want to be involved with that tech, but he might allow Matthias to do something like that for him --Jonathan would have been occasionally cruel to Alexandreil growing up the same way he is dreaming with Jason tackling him and such, so he could easily laugh at Alex’s discomfort. *** need details of Alexandreil’s reason for calling in Jason and how he justifies it to his people. one reason Jason is chosen might be that Sen’tran Jenzar agrees, as a friend of Gloria, to support the effort to re-establish contact with D’zeron only if it is Jason. I should make a wiki page for secrets, for who knows what and why and how. not sure how to organize that. Alex and Sen both know what happened before, before the banning, but only Alex knows about Lenn and the dragons. Quetzal knows, but he does not share this with Sen’tran. ***I need to figure this out to figure out the details of the banning so I can clearify Alex’s and Sen’s motivations. Writing Sen’tran backstory first will help with these details. might try to get invited along so he can still learn dreaming from Jason, but Alexandriel would refuse and Jason would assign him to teach retrotech next semester in his place. Pershington would be happy with this Moon mini-Scene? {perhaps a short scene here with Jason looking at the moon, playing his guitar and wondering about the future} Jason might travel to Florida for a weekend to get time to think. Chapter 19 placeholder transition second half of semester the semester will be halfway over by the time he finally agrees to go. this will give him a rather short time to prepare. insert here a chapter summarizing Jason’s semester before he leaves. basically this would be a very brief outline for the prequal book about Matthias.---see Matthias Story The time traveling expert Devon Estrada from “gift of time” would be one of Jason’s colegeues In the department here, so some small mention of him would be in order to set up for Carston mention. mention of Dr Hawthorn would be in order in the part about the history of the discipline] Mention here also of Jason growing his hair out, it’s about an inch long at the start, in January. If he leaves mid may, he has about 4 months of growth time before he goes. So it would only be about 3 inches by that time, and only 4 or 5 inches by the time he arrives in D’zeron. and any other preparations he did for D’zeron. mention also of the butterfly girl dream, perhaps???